weboftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalian
Dalian is a small country located to the northeast of Iskirra. Prior to the invasion by the Iskirrans in 149, Dalian was due north of Zantium, across the Luzhin Mountains. The inhabitants of Dalian are known as Dalites. Their country is technically a series of small kingdoms (or rather city-states) bound together by a common language and nationality. Similar to Zantium, Dalian originated as a slave colony established by the Exekians for the mining of copper and amber. The area was settled much later than Zantium, however, and thus the locals have more in common culturally and linguistically with the Apicartans than their former southern neighbors. Cities/Geography Much of Dalian is wild forests and fields, with some rural areas and a handful of city-states. The capital of Dalian is Yular, located in the southwest. It is the largest city in terms of population, and currently the seat of power; its leader, King Aurealis, is considered the “high king” because he proved himself a superior warrior. The second largest city is Weir, to the northwest. It is known for being a closed-off fortress, but recent reports claim that the population has tripled and it is well on its way to becoming larger than Yular. Lesia, to the east, is considered the most beautiful city in Dalian. The architecture is built into the forest landscape. The inhabitants are generally peaceful, but also very timid and famously reclusive. Dinsely, which sits at the very center of the country, is the smallest of the cities in terms of population. The area is primarily meadows in which cattle graze, and most of the denizens are rural farmers. Cinadon, to the south, is a seaside city. The inhabitants are highly superstitious, particularly in their belief of sea monsters. There may have at one point been a community of selkies there who inspired these tales. Culture The Dalites live in a feudalistic/tribal society divided between the nobility (warrior class) and the common folk (farmers, craftsmen, non-warriors, etc.). It is patriarchal, but not as severely as the Apicartans or Zantines—female Dalites, especially those from noble families, are treated with respect and some are permitted to become warriors, but it is generally recognized that their primary role is to serve as homemakers, wives, and mothers. Similar to the Apicartans, the noble class have developed a much more rigid social code than the commoners. For instance, the nobles engage in formal courtship, complete with a series of rituals, which the commoners do not participate in. There are rules regarding the waging of war, dictating under what circumstances it is legal to do battle against one’s enemies. Violating these terms is seen as a grave breach in morality and protocol. The nobility views themselves as being superior to the commoners by virtue of their adherence to the social structure; the commoner’s life is one of chaos and barbarism, redeemed only by their usefulness in providing food and goods. The commoners rely on the nobles for protection. There is some interplay, with commoners serving as foot soldiers in the armies, but no commoner can be placed in a position of authority. Technologically, the Dalites are in many ways still in the Bronze Age. Though iron was introduced to them long ago, it is not commonly found in their lands. Education and literacy is limited to the privileged few, with the purpose of most writing being the study of theology and histories of major wars and battles. The Dalites, like their neighbors, belong to the Temple. They worship the one god of the Apicartans and Zantines. Dalian is seen by most other countries as a primitive backwater, and the Dalites are stereotyped as ignorant peasants or yokels who can be easily taken advantage of.